Früchte
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: “Você tem a resposta em suas mãos” – Mas como, diabos, a resposta poderia ser uma fruta?


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence. Mas quando virem o Itachi voltar a vida, podem ignorar essa frase. Significa que meus planos deram certo. - risada maligna ecoando por trás -

* * *

**Früchte**

Ela não tinha certeza de como exatamente viera parar no meio daquele festival de verão. Muito menos de como acabara sozinha no meio das barraquinhas e das pessoas que desfilavam de yukata.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, mas não conseguiu achar a presença que procurava. Sasuke não estava por perto. Algo na sua tentativa de segui-lo tinha dado muito errado. Ao invés dele tudo o que sentiu foi o chackra de Suigetsu há alguns metros de distância. Definitivamente não era a companhia que queria.

Olhou em volta sentindo-se perdida e acabou suspirando. Depois de um instante de hesitação seguiu na direção do shinobi.

Suigetsu estava sentado num dos bancos em meio a uma área arborizada que ficava nas margens do festival. A espada que descansava ao seu lado parecia inibir as pessoas e a maioria procurava passar a uma distância segura. Para Karin isso era engraçado. Suigetsu não lhe parecia nem um pouco ameaçador largado no banco e com um enorme pedaço de melancia nas mãos.

Ele deu um meio sorriso quanto a viu se aproximar, e isso fez com que ela tivesse vontade de dar meia volta. Mas ficar sozinha num festival definitivamente não era uma perspectiva agradável. Acabou adotando a expressão mais altiva que conseguiu e sentou ao lado dele. O sorriso de Suigetsu se alargou nesse instante, como se ele pudesse ler pensamentos e soubesse que ela tinha se rendido à sua companhia depois de um intenso embate mental.

- Você viu o Sasuke? Ele não parece estar por perto. – Karin perguntou num tom que pretendia casual, como se estivesse ali num acordo de paz.

Mas é claro, seria mesmo tolice imaginar que Suigetsu aceitaria uma conversa pacífica. A primeira resposta do shinobi veio na forma de uma risadinha debochada. Depois foram as palavras cruéis.

- Ele deve estar fugindo de você, Karin! É um festival, Sasuke deve estar por aí com uma garota meiga e delicada. Tudo o que você não é.

Karin cerrou os dentes com força e cruzou os braços.

- Cale a boca, idiota.

O tom foi muito mais baixo do que Suigetsu esperava. Como se ela estivesse tentando provar que não era assim tão indelicada...

- Garotas doces não falam desse jeito, Karin. Vai ter que esforçar muito mais do que isso.

Seu braço tornou-se liquido antes que ela pudesse acertar o soco, e o pedaço de melancia não escapou de sua mão por pouco. Errar o golpe não pareceu melhorar o humor da garota e ela xingou baixinho, provavelmente ainda se contendo.

Depois disso Suigetsu achou mais seguro se concentrar na fruta. Passado alguns minutos Karin arriscou lançar um olhar de esguelha para ele. O shinobi parecia muito melhor assim, em silêncio.

E definitivamente melancia combinava com ele, com toda aquela água...

Karin desviou o olhar depressa quando ele a pegou encarando. Ia gaguejar alguma desculpa para aquele comportamento constrangedor, mas Suigetsu apenas suspirou, repartindo um pedaço da fruta em seguida. Karin assistiu surpresa ele lhe estender uma fatia de melancia.

- Toma.

A garota hesitou por um segundo antes de aceitar, estranhando a atitude gentil. Embora Suigetsu apenas tivesse entendido mal o seu olhar, o gesto inesperadamente amigável combinava com ele de uma maneira a kunoichi jamais teria previsto.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, e quando a quietude se tornou pesada demais foi o shinobi quem a rompeu.

- Você gosta mesmo dele? Do Sasuke?

De tudo o que ele poderia dizer, Karin não esperava por essas palavras. Não era um bom modo de quebrar silêncios tensos. Quase engasgou com um caroço e tossiu por alguns segundos até conseguir se recuperar o suficiente para voltar a encarar Suigetsu. Não havia escárnio no rosto dele, como ela pensou que veria; ele estava apenas sério. Como se verdadeiramente esperasse por uma resposta.

Karin sentiu sua face corar ao perceber a forma como ele a olhava, e não saberia dizer o porquê, mas acabou respondendo com sinceridade.

- Não sei. Garotas precisam ter alguém para gostar. Quem mais eu poderia escolher a não ser ele? O Juugo?

Suigetsu deixou escapar uma risada.

- Definitivamente não o Juugo. Apesar de tudo ele é inocente como uma criança. Merece uma garota delicada e _pura_.

A ênfase na última palavra fez Karin bufar de raiva. Ele era mesmo um idiota.

- Caso queira saber, eu sou virgem. Independente do que você ache.

Suas palavras pareceram pegar o shinobi de surpresa. Suigetsu arregalou os olhos, e em seguida piscou duas vezes, suas faces pálidas adquirindo um leve tom corado. Por fim desviou o olhar e adotou uma expressão forçadamente indiferente.

- Eu não queria saber. – mentiu.

Mas por algum motivo estranho tinha gostado da resposta da garota.

- Porque você me perguntou sobre o Sasuke?

Suigetsu deu ombros, num gesto pretensiosamente casual.

- O Sasuke precisa de alguém que o pare. Não de loucos como nós que o seguimos mesmo quando ele faz coisas erradas. Você não seria a garota certa para ele.

Karin franziu o cenho, visivelmente tentando dominar a irritação que aquelas palavras causavam.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu, você, e o Juugo seguimos o Sasuke porque no final isso é o melhor para nós. Eu quero derrotar o Kisame-sempai, e o caminho mais rápido é junto dele. Juugo precisa de alguém que consiga controlá-lo. Ele precisa do Sasuke. E você... Mesmo sabendo que talvez tudo isso destrua o Sasuke, jamais tentaria pará-lo. Porque só dessa forma você pode estar junto dele. Ou talvez seja só porque você não tem outro lugar para ir.

- Sasuke jamais me escutaria. Jamais escutaria nenhum de nós se quiséssemos fazê-lo desistir desse caminho que ele escolheu.

Suigetsu deu um meio sorriso.

- Exatamente. É por isso que você não é a garota certa para ele.

Foi a vez dela suspirar, desistindo de sentir-se irritada. Ele provavelmente estava certo.

- Nem o Sasuke, nem o Juugo. De quem eu deveria gostar então?

Suigetsu a encarou sentindo-se exasperado. Será mesmo que ela podia ainda não ter percebido?

- Você tem a resposta em suas mãos.

Karin lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Uma fruta?

- SuiKa. – ele respondeu, caprichando nas sílabas.

Suigetsu observou a compreensão atingir a garota. Pouco a pouco o rosto dela assumiu um tom vermelho intenso que o fez sorrir maliciosamente.

Karin tentou murmurar alguma coisa, mas sua tentativa de formular algo coerente não deu resultados. As palavras não chegaram a escapar. Antes disso os lábios de Suigetsu estavam contra os seus. Ambos com gosto de melancia.

_SuiKa._

Não foi durou mais do que alguns segundos de lábios com lábios se movendo juntos sem muita sincronia. E ainda assim Karin podia sentir seu rosto fervendo quando ele se afastou. Havia esquecido o que tinha pretendido dizer, então apenas baixou o olhar. Suigetsu pareceu achar graça nessa reação. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que ela começasse a gritar e o chamasse de idiota. De certa forma, também era o que ela esperava. Mas não tinha vontade de gritar agora. Tinha vontade de ser a garota doce que ele sempre dizia não ter nada a ver com ela, para que as coisas pudessem acontecer como deviam.

- Ei! – ele sussurrou, perto demais, ela podia sentir a respiração em seu ouvido – Eu não preciso que você seja meiga e delicada. Isso não combinaria comigo mesmo. A idiota de sempre está bom.

Isso pareceu fazer com que ela despertasse. Com uma expressão de raiva Karin trincou os dentes e tentou acertá-lo com um soco pela segunda vez em pouco tempo, mas novamente foi inútil. Suigetsu segurou sua mão antes que ela pudesse atingi-lo. Karin já esperava por isso, mas não esperava que ele fosse entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela, unindo suas mãos enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso desafiador.

Mas a sensação era boa, apesar de estranha, e ela apenas correspondeu ao toque, sentindo seu rosto corar ainda mais enquanto o fazia.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com isso.

- Logo vão queimar os fogos. É melhor nós nos apressarmos se quisermos ver alguma coisa.

Karin concordou com um aceno e deixou que ele a guiasse de volta para o meio do festival. Suas mãos ainda unidas.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela não se importou com a ausência de Sasuke. Na verdade era bom que fosse assim, só Suigetsu e Karin e aquele gosto bom de melancia.

* * *

**N/A:** Porque nada é mais doce do que SuiKa!

O título é simplesmente _fruta_, em alemão. Sinto muito, eu estava completamente sem imaginação para algo melhor!

Reviews?


End file.
